Herederos
by Graystone
Summary: La magia no es para siempre. Se crea, cambia, se destruye y desaparece para siempre. A veces es imposible de traer de vuelta y eso provoca consecuencias indeseadas e irreparables. La guerra, por desgracia, ha cambiado a la magia y al mundo entero.


_**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic es para **Suave-Primavera** como petición suya en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Todo empezó tres días después del fin de la segunda guerra, cuando la imponente Torre de Astronomía se derrumbó, afectada por los hechizos y maldiciones recibidas durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Nadie puedo preverlo y, durante una semana, se estuvieron sacando cadáveres de entre los restos de la Torre, los cuales habían caído sobre el Gran Comedor y parte del Castillo, matando a decenas de alumnos, pues mucha gente aún no había abandonado el lugar._

_Por precaución, el castillo fue evacuado por orden de Minerva McGonagall, la directora por aquel entonces. Y fue una decisión tomada a tiempo, pues más adelante, otras partes del castillo fueron derrumbándose, incluso aquellas que apenas habían sido afectadas por la batalla, como si una magia que hubiese sostenido por mucho tiempo al castillo ahora hubiese desaparecido para siempre, siendo imposible a la escuela persistir._

_Para colmo de males, la sociedad mágica inglesa estaba sumida en el caos. Kingsley Shackelbolt, nombrado Ministro provisional, abandonó el cargo por mostrarse incapaz de hacer frente a las diversas capas de la sociedad, que demandaban ayudas o, simplemente, una vuelta a la normalidad, rota por la guerra. _

_El número de repatriados había aumentado demasiado, así como la pobreza y el hambre. Y aunque los magos podían emplear la magia para solventar estos problemas, muchos habían perdido los medios para ello durante la guerra, la mayoría de ellos hijos de muggles perseguidos por el Ministerio en el momento del conflicto. Con el tiempo, el uso de la varita fue restringido por orden ministerial, siendo sólo permitido a las capas altas de la sociedad._

_El desempleo aumentó hasta cotas insospechadas y los precios de hasta productos básicos se habían encarecido. Prácticamente la totalidad de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon cerraron. Gringotts, el banco de los magos, fue asaltado y saqueado en su mayor parte. Grandes fortunas desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, así como un número indeterminado de magos y duendes murieron en aquellas cavernas, pues los duendes estaban dispuestos a defender con uñas y dientes aquellos tesoros. Hoy en día el Callejón Diagon permanece totalmente cerrado._

_Internacionalmente, la Inglaterra mágica quedó condenada. Las grandes naciones mágicas vecinas, como Francia, Alemania o los Estados Unidos, condenaron la situación en Inglaterra y cerraron sus mercados, de manera que ningún producto inglés entraría en sus países, pero sí se permitió la llegada de emigrantes ingleses, dadas las pésimas condiciones de vida en Inglaterra. _

_Visto el panorama, la sociedad mágica inglesa demandaba un cambio de rumbo. Los gobiernos mágicos se sucedían continuamente y los Ministros iban y venían, siendo que ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estabilizar la situación. Por ello muchos miraban ya a otras formas de gobierno, fijándose en antiguos métodos como dictaduras, repúblicas o monarquías. En definitiva, formas de gobierno muggle donde una única persona podía concentrar parte del poder. Porque en definitiva de eso se trataba, de reunir todo el poder posible, de gobernar con mano de hierro, de devolver a Inglaterra la gloria que perdió en su día… _

_La Monarquía mágica nació dos años después del fin de la guerra, en el año 2000. Quien gobernaría a los magos y brujas ingleses fue, por elección del pueblo, aquel que en su día venció al Señor Tenebroso, Harry James Potter. El 2 de mayo del año 2000, en el aniversario del fin de la guerra, en una ceremonia bastante humilde, se produjo el traspaso de poderes y el inicio de la dinastía de los Potter. Aunque bien se dice que Harry Potter jamás quiso aceptar tal responsabilidad, pero que la situación de Inglaterra le impedía negarse._

_Hoy en día reina en Inglaterra el primogénito de Harry Potter, James Sirius. El país ha logrado recuperarse en parte, pero Hogwarts es ahora un erial, un lugar lleno de ruinas, testimonio de lo que en su día fue. Los esfuerzos por reconstruir la escuela fueron abandonados hace tiempo, pues demasiadas muertes pesan sobre el lugar, el cual es imposible de mantenerse por sí sólo. Abandonado el lugar, las plantas del Invernadero han hecho suyos los pasillos del colegio, mientras que el Bosque Prohibido se ha extendido, liberado de las restricciones del colegio. Nadie ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Aquello está muerto y nadie sabe cuál es la razón._

_Crónica del Reino, año 2030_

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **__bueno, espero que a Suave-Primavera le haya gustado esta introducción de este nuevo long-fic que tengo entre manos y cuya trama ya he ideado por fin. Espero que a nadie le haya extrañado la situación que he planteado. Lo normal después del fin de la guerra es que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero recientemente he estado estudiando la Primera Guerra Mundial y sus consecuencias y, francamente, aquello tuvo consecuencias múltiples, pero ninguna buena o apenas buena. Por eso quería reflejar una especie de futuro distópico, donde la guerra ha pasado factura a la sociedad y, por tanto, se produce un avance hacia gobiernos tiránicos o totalitarios. No quiero decir con esto que Harry, el Rey de Inglaterra, sea una especie de totalitario, no, pero bueno, quería reflejar el deseo de la gente de un cambio de rumbo, tal y como se vio tras la Primera Guerra Mundial y el ascenso de los fascismos, pues la situación era bastante mala (hambre, pobreza, desempleo…). _

_La trama del fic girará en torno a Hogwarts y lo que le ha pasado, y tendrá también relación con acontecimientos del pasado, de antes de la guerra, pero cada capítulo tendrá una pequeña crónica de la historia de Inglaterra tras la guerra. Los protagonistas serán miembros de la tercera generación._


End file.
